User blog:AnnikaDoll/New Changes to the Wiki~!
Hello everyone! RoyalHistoria and AnnikaDoll here with some exciting new updates for the wiki! We've been talking on Discord a little about implementing these changes, so please give this a good read! 'New Admins' :First off, the both of us are now admins for the wiki, so all users now have two mods more readily available to help with questions or to resolve any issues! We intend to keep the wiki as organized and neat as possible, so other than a few updated policies and some page/category rearrangements, we won’t be changing all too much! If you like, please take another look at the Manual of Style page for a few new added categories to help you out with how to format and organize your stuff. We will be keeping a close eye on pages to make sure they follow wiki standards, so please be sure to continue following the rules! 'New Style!' :I (Annika) have just now changed the wiki's theme, and it should take effect soon. Hopefully, this gives our wiki a nice, clean new look and draws in more users/visitors! Please do make sure to let either of us know if there are any site-wide issues that the new theme causes, as this is still brand new! 'Main Page Changes' :Other than a new and improved intro to our wiki, we have also listed all available and active admins for new and returning users to reference! We’ve also updated the navigation banner up top to feature new series, stories, categories, and galleries to make navigation on the wiki a little easier! In addition, we’ve updated our affiliations to include the Tokyo Mew Mew Wiki, which is a great source for all canon Mew Mew information that we encourage you to check out! :On top of this, we plan to implement a few changes to things like polls and featured pages: ''Polls'' :We’re going to be making some changes to the polls and hopefully update them every 2 months. For the most part, this just means more active rotation of opinion polls the way they used to be, but we will also be adding other polls. There will always be 2 opinion polls, 4 featured page polls (based on type. See the “Featured Pages” section below) and 1 optional/occasional wiki poll (for example, asking what we can improve on, or how you are enjoying the site!). Anytime a new poll is posted, you will see the Poll Archive get updated in the with screenshots of the old polls (we may also shoot an update post, depending). So, keep an eye on the site activity feed! ''Mod Picks'' :We may also implement a Mod Picks section under the featured section for our mods to quickly talk about their favorite (canon) Tokyo Mew Mew things, which will be switched out about as often as polls (if possible)! This will be things like our favorite TMM episodes, characters, manga chapters, merchandise, music, etc.! It’s just a little for-fun section that will allow you to learn more about what our active admins like, since we are all part of the TMM fandom! :Note: Mod picks will not be archived. While we will only include the main active mods, any other passing mods are welcome to add their opinion to the section at any time! 'Featured Pages' :We’re going to change the featured stuff just a little bit. Since our user base is not as big as it used to be, we’re likely going to stop doing featured users and instead focus on highlighting pages. Not just one page, but different kinds of pages! :Kinds of featured pages we will include: *'Series' (This will include story/series hubs) *'Mew Mew' *'Villain' *and Article (Basically any other kind of page. So, we could easily feature a soundtrack, species, supporting character/scientist, gallery, Mew team, etc. and it will be random! The kind of page that it is will always be in parentheses to clarify it to the voters). ''Featured Polls'' :To select the featured pages, we will be hosting polls for each kind of page, for all users and non-users to vote on! After the poll has been up for 2 months, we will feature the page on the main page with a link to the page, credit to the user, and a brief description of what it contains/what makes it special! (This will be done for each featured page type). :We likely will not have featured pages for the first months of polling, but we’ll be able to cycle them out after the first poll ends and the first /featured section is implemented. Any pages that get featured will have a banner placed on top of their pages for 2 months that marks them as featured! :If you want a shot at being featured, make sure your pages are full of great content! We will sometimes feature pages that are only slightly incomplete, but quarantined pages and extremely unfinished pages may not be selected for consideration. So, consider this an incentive to put out great pages! :Note that any featured pages will also be placed in a separate category, but will be removed once it is time for the next bundle of pages to be featured! :Ultimately, we are hoping to really spruce the place up a bit and keep it organized, so we will do our best! If anyone has any questions, comments, or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment or message an admin Category:Blog posts Category:Community Update Blogs